


With You, I Am Born Again

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: A to Z Bamie, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Jamie and Babe, finding their way home.





	1. Alive

**A – Alive**  
  
He had dreamt of this moment. Fantasized about it so much he actually could taste it. She was alive, she was back in his arms, her lips were molded to his in a fiery kiss. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around and around as she laughed. Then she locked her lean legs around his waist as they began to feel and memorize every inch of each other’s bodies though neither had forgotten the others contours and the spots that made the other wet with desire.  
  
They tumbled back onto the bed; their clothes were soon gone and the only thing between them was a pool of heat. Soon he came down hard on top of her, sluicing inside of her, and they began to rock in time. His hands fisted in her smooth, blonde locks and her long nails nipped into his back muscles. It felt so damn good.  
  
After it was over, he held her so tightly into his body that it was almost painful for her but she didn’t complain. He was afraid if he let go, she was going to be gone again and he couldn’t stand it.  
  
She rolled over to face him, kissing his stubbled jawline. “I missed you, Jamie,” she said. “If I could have – come back sooner …”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I love you,” she said.  
  
“I love you,” he said as he spooned her back into his body. She fell asleep from exhaustion soon after but he stayed awake to watch her, afraid if he even blinked she would not be there anymore. He knew he wouldn’t be able to survive losing her again.


	2. Breaths

**B – Breaths**  
  
He watched her sleep as he listened to her soft, even breaths, his hand rested on her narrow hip. He was mesmerized by the simple sight of her. He couldn’t believe she was back and no one else knew yet except for her father who was either a miracle worker for saving Babe or a monster for keeping her away for so long. Jamie nuzzled Babe’s neck and she locked her hand around his before falling back to sleep. He was afraid to sleep though because if he did, then she might be gone when he woke up. It all seemed like a really damn good dream.  
  
He finally drifted off to sleep when his eyes began to burn with protest. When morning came, he looked around and immediately saw her sitting up beside him watching him with those amazing baby blues of hers. She immediately kissed him upon seeing his eyes lock on hers.  
  
Jamie kissed her back with everything that was in him and soon they were making love again. He knew then as her nails dug into his back muscles that this was real. _She_ was real. They were going to have to face the world soon enough. But for now, he was just going to love her in the privacy of his room.


End file.
